


you been good to me baby, better than i been to myself

by 26stars



Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mackelena wedding, Married!Fitzsimmons, Married!Staticquake, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Pregnancy, Shameless HIMYM ripoff, Shield-Free AU, Surprise Announcements, Wedding Toasts, alcohol mention, non-toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: Daisy, Lincoln, Fitz, and Jemma are celebrated Mack and Elena's wedding together. In order to keep a secret, however, Lincoln is drinking for two.For the fall prompt 'drinks' and my Marvel Fluff Bingo square 'pregnancy'
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Fall Prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931209
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Women of the MCU





	you been good to me baby, better than i been to myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> A SHIELD-free AU where Lincoln also doesn't have a past struggle with alcohol
> 
> Most of this plot is lifted right out of a How I Met Your Mother episode, but I have no regrets. Thank you daisylincs for soundboarding and cheerleading!

“How are you doing, babe?” Daisy whispered, ducking her head close to Lincoln’s ear, partly to be heard over the music and partly for privacy.

“Feeling great!” Lincoln answered a little too loudly, though it seemed he didn’t realize it. "So great."

Daisy rolled her eyes internally. It was as bad as she feared. “Awesome. Eat some more bread. Please.”

“Nooooo problem,” Lincoln agreed, drawing out the first word and reaching for their table’s breadbasket. “Can do can do.”

Daisy sighed helplessly, patting his leg beneath the table. “You’re a champ. Hang in there—once everyone does the toasts, you can switch to carb-loading cake.”

“All right, here we go,” Fitz said, suddenly behind them, reaching between them and plunking down two shots of something that was probably gin. He had two more in his other hand, once of which he passed to Jemma as he took his seat again on Daisy’s other side.

“Okay,” Fitz said, raising his shot glass over the table. “To the happy couple, now joining the old married couple club, and to the four of us who beat them to it.”

“Cheers!” Daisy said, raising her glass in sync with everyone else, but as they all knocked their shots back, she instead poured hers into her untouched champagne glass. She’d been trying to subtly swap glasses with Lincoln throughout the night, setting down his empty shot glass while he knocked back a second shot, and that’s how they had ended up in this mess in the first place—with her husband verging on sloppy drunk not even halfway through the wedding reception.

“I’ll get us another round,” Fitz said, trying to jump to his feet again once their glasses hit the table, but Jemma pulled him soundly back down into his seat.

“You do not need to get as drunk as you think to give a Best Man speech,” she warned. “I think you’ve got enough liquid courage in your already.”

“Come on, Jem, you know public speaking scares me to death,” Fitz whined, taking another sip of his champagne. “I just want to get the nerves out.”

Daisy glanced at her husband, happily munching a breadroll with a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

 _He_ certainly didn’t need to be subjected to anymore alcohol either.

“Next round’s my choice!” she announced, quickly getting to her feet before Jemma could protest. She didn’t teeter on her heels the way she had at Jemma’s wedding, mostly because she was painfully sober at this one. “Fitz, make sure Lincoln finishes his bread,” she called as she headed for the open bar, smoothing down her black bridesmaid’s dress.

The bartender seemed a little confused when she asked for two shots of silver tequila and two shots of water, but he served them to her without asking any questions. Daisy barely sipped two to make sure she knew which ones were safe before separating them in her hands and heading back to her table…

To find Lincoln gone.

“Did he go to the bathroom?” she asked as she sat down next to Fitz, passing him and his wife their shots while setting the harmless ones at her and Lincoln’s places.

“Nope, he said this was his jam,” Fitz said, gesturing to the dance floor.

Daisy turned to find Lincoln doing a dramatic dance solo in the midst of the crowd on the floor, elated and completely uninhibited. The other guests at least seemed only amused and not annoyed by him—even Mack and Elena, dancing nearby, were only smiling indulgently.

“Well. That’s news to me,” Daisy commented, smiling in spite of herself. “I had no idea he felt so strongly about ‘Shout’.”

“You might want to take his shot for him,” Jemma suggested. “I don’t think he needs anymore booze for at least a bit.”

“Good idea,” Daisy agreed, pulling one shot over. “All right—well, I toast to Mack and Elena’s future children. I hope Elena has a daughter just like her and Mack gets a boy just like him.”

She touched glasses with her friends’, then effortlessly downed the two shots of water.

“Daisy! What are you doing?” Lincoln called loudly from the dance floor. Daisy tried to make a subtle _don’t worry_ gesture at him, but he came stumbling over, obviously a little worse off for all his dancing.

“I did not put myself through this for you to sneak some shots while I’m not looking!” he said, leaning heavily on the back of her chair.

“What do you mean, ‘sneak shots’?” Fitz said, glancing between the two of them. “She’s been with us all night.”

“Oh my god!” Jemma suddenly said, looking at Daisy with a shocked, excited smile. “Are you…?”

Daisy quickly reached over Fitz to press a finger to Jemma’s lips.

“Will not confirm or deny. This is Mack and Elena’s night. Let’s just celebrate them.”

But she couldn’t quite hold back her smile.

“Oh my goodness, Daisy!” Jemma squealed, getting up from her chair to hurry around the boys and hug her. “Congratulations!”

On the other side of Jemma's hair, Fitz sounded confused. “Wait, what am I…”

“I’m drinking for two because _she’s_ eating for two, pal,” Lincoln said, socking his shoulder and nearly losing his balance in the process. “You’re gonna be an uncle!”

Daisy emerged from Jemma’s hug to find Fitz staring at her with an amazed expression. “Are you serious?”

But their moment was abruptly cut short as the song faded out and the DJ came over the speakers.

“All right, it is time for toasts! Could the happy couple, Father of the Bride, Best Man, and Maid of Honor please make their way to the cake table? And everyone else, find your seats for a moment.”

Daisy quickly touched her hair self-consciously and turned to press Lincoln down into his chair.

“Sit. Bread and water only until I get back. Jemma, you’re babysitting.”

Fitz followed right behind her as they made their way to the cake table, where Mack and Elena had already gathered. Daisy smiled and took the flute of champagne she was offered, stepping to the side while Elena’s father made the first speech. Mack spoke next, then Elena, thanking everyone for coming to celebrate with them, and then it was Daisy’s turn. She’d prepared hers in advance and made sure to keep it short—just a few fun memories of Mack and Elena’s relationship and good wishes for their future. When she passed the microphone to Fitz however, she was startled to see that he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” she whispered away from the mic, hastily offering him the tissue she’d had balled in her fist, just in case. He took it quickly and wiped his eyes, but Daisy was dismayed to hear a couple of wedding guests snickering.

“Hey, don’t be rude!” Lincoln called from his place at their table a few yards away. Daisy could see Jemma quickly try to shush him, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Men can cry when they’re happy too! And he’s happy because that awesome woman is having a baby!”

There was a clear intake of breath around the room, and Daisy’s stomach swooped.

_Well, so much for waiting to announce…_

“ _You told them_?” was the first Elena said behind her, and Daisy turned, confused.

 _How did_ she _know?_

But Elena wasn’t looking at Daisy, she was looking at Mack.

“I didn’t tell anyone!” he was muttering back, glancing frantically at Lincoln and Fitz.

 _Wait_.

“Wait, you’re pregnant too?” Daisy gasped, and Elena’s mouth fell open.

“ _Too_?”

Later, after hugs and congratulations and a few more happy tears, Daisy couldn’t even remember whether Fitz ever got to give his toast. But it would certainly be a wedding she would never forget.


End file.
